The World That Is
by Fray Ray
Summary: It started ten years ago, the US changed... For the worse. EDeN with mentioned CaRWash and HY... Rated for safety... Does mention charactor deaths in first ch. Ch. 4 up
1. How it is

**So, even though I know I shouldn't, I am starting another story. It's been circling my head for a couple months, so I hope you like it.**

**Summary: Ten years ago, everything changed… Mostly for the worst.**

**Pairings: EDeN (Eric/Natalia), slight mention of CaRWash and H/Y**

* * *

It's funny. Ten years ago, I would have laughed at someone if they called me a Shadow. But, a lot has changed in the last ten years and when my daughter came home calling me of such a thing a couple days ago, it hurt. It is weird how society took such a simple, unimportant word, and made it something to be feared being called.

Maybe I should start at the beginning, yes?

Well, my name is Natalia and it is now year 2018. My husband, Eric, and I have been married for eleven years and one month. Our daughter, Danielle Maria Delko, is nine and half years old.

Ten year today, society completely reversed itself all over the United States. The only two states not affected by what happened are Hawaii and Alaska. The rest of the 48 states have fallen into, with no better way to be described, complete chaos. Well, it's more like organized, complete chaos.

No one knows exactly what happened, but it did start at the capital. Before anyone knew it, we were thrust into a war. People fighting to keep things the same, the new powers fighting to keep in control and everyone else hiding and not voicing an opinion.

We lost. We lost our freedom. The actual battles only lasted about a year. I didn't actually take part in that part very much, seeing as when it all started I was three months pregnant. The war is still going on, but it is more of an underground thing and there are not really any big battles. So, that's where you find us today. My husband and I were forced out of our job. The new powers sent their own people, and they didn't wait for evidence. If they thought that you did something wrong, they took handled, no questions. It was like something you read in all the history books.

I had to explain all of this to my daughter. Though, I am not sure if she actually understands it. She came in and told me they were learning about it in school. Surprising that they actually teach it, isn't it? Anyways, evidently, they were talking about two of the people who fought against the Powers, whom they call Rebels in school, and a girl made a comment about it which caused Danni to come home and question us and call me a Shadow.

I was taken aback. She bad mouthed the people they were talking about in school. It hurt and I had to explain who the people were. I told her the couples real names, Calleigh and Ryan. I told her that I knew them, that they were some of my best friends. She looked ashamed of herself.

Well, now to explain a little more, the team at the lab had all fought for freedom. There were three things that happened to you if you were a fighter. The first was the one that Ryan and Calleigh were unlucky enough to be put with. They died six months into fights, during its peak. Their home was invaded and burned. It left a whole in the rest of us that was left in our group of fighters.

The second happened to Horatio. He, Yelina, Ray, and Lorene, his daughter that is a couple months older than Danni, just up and left about a week after what happened to Ryan and Calleigh. No one knows exactly where they went or what had happened to them. Eric thinks they may have made it to Brazil, like Yelina had a dozen years ago.

The last, Eric and I agreed on. It was to convert. We had no other choice. I gave birth two weeks after what happened to Calleigh and Ryan. Though, once you converted, you have the choice to join The Powers, fall into the millions that are just there, or you could fake convert, where you're a spy on the inside.

We are somewhere in between the middle of the millions of others and the few that risk spying. You have to be careful, though. It's a dangerous game to play, and a thin line to ride. If you're caught, they can take your family and if you get in to deep, there is no coming back.

Miami, well, it's become the torture place for The Powers. They use the wildlife to accomplish such feats. It makes me sick to be living in such a place, but moving is one of the things that they deemed illegal.

I was startled out of my thoughts as a hand came to rest on my shoulder. I realized that I was sitting in my front room on my couch and I looked up into the face of my husband and smiled, "Hey Eric."

"Hey," he sat beside me; his face worn down like it seemed to be for the past ten years. He smiled back at me, but it wasn't the same smile that I remembered from when I first fell in love with him. But, neither is mine. I'm just as worn down. With Ryan, Calleigh, and Horatio gone, everything just seems so worn down.

I leaned into him and closed my eyes. I had told him about what Danni came home saying and that I told her about Calleigh and Ryan that night after I got done talking to her. He had closed his eyes, the memories coming back all too vivid.

Horatio had phoned us and we hurried over there. We stood there watching as the firefighters, who were allowed to keep their jobs, tried to put out the fire. We all had tears in our eyes, the firefighters telling us that if anyone was in there, they wouldn't have made it out. They never got to look for bodies, though, because as soon as the fire was out, The Powers sent everyone away and cleaned it up themselves.

"You okay?" he asked and I nodded.

"You're home earlier," I stated. I didn't work anymore. I stayed at home and took care of things. He usually worked from eight to six and it was only noon right now. When he first started, he had made the joke about normal hours. I laughed, though neither of us thought it was funny, we liked the crazy hours of the lab.

"I decided to come home early today," he told me, burying his head into my hair. This is the one thing that hadn't changed, the way we sat. I still bury me head into his chest, and he would bury his in my hair.

"Good," I sighed in content. These were the moments I liked, when we sat cuddled up, like we had before this whole nightmare had started.

I felt him gently kiss my head a couple times before he spoke, "Yeah, I'm glad I did too."

We hadn't this comfortable and care free in a long time and I missed it. I know he did too. I moved my head and captured his lips. Breaking it off, I looked him straight in the eye, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," he responded, knowing that I wasn't talking about since he left at eight o'clock this morning, rather what was lost years ago.

* * *

_There's chapter one. Tell me if I should continue._


	2. Again

**Here's your second chapter. I hope you enjoy. Not quite as much angst as the first chapter. My muse totally died there for a while. Sorry. Hope this is good enough to make it up to you.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them.**

**The pizza place mentioned, I totally came up with off the top of my head. If there one out there, It'd be pretty freakin' awesome**

* * *

I shook my head as I slowly woke up. I lifted my head and looked at Eric; his head was leaning back against the back of the couch. I smile at his sleeping form before I turn and look at the clock. My eyes widen when I notice it is after four o'clock in the afternoon. That means that Danni should be home by now.

I stood up and walked to the bottom of our stairs and called, "Danni?"

After a minute, my daughter came into view, "Yes, mama?"

"Why didn't you wake me when you got home?" I asked with a smile, relieved, as I made my way up the stairs.

She shrugged as I reached her and hugged her, "I came in off the bus and you and papa where asleep on the couch. I didn't want to wake you if you were tired."

"Thanks," I smiled and let out a small laugh. "So, what would you life for supper?"

"Pizza," she answered and I did laugh. Apparently, not ever everything changed; pizza is still what the kids aimed for.

"Alright, let me ask you father. Did you finish your homework?" I asked.

"Almost done," she answered, turning around to re-enter the office where she does her homework that she had exited moments before.

The smile stays on my face as I make my way back down to husband who was still asleep on the couch. I approached him and bent down, gently kissing him. I leaned back and he slowly opened his eyes, and smiled back at me.

"What does she want," he mumbled jokingly.

"Pizza," I answered with a look that said I knew he wouldn't refuse, especially since it seemed that I wanted pizza just as much.

"Okay. I'll order Monsia's, how's that?" he asked, naming a pizza place, which he knew Danni and I love.

"Sound's good to me. Danni is finishing her homework and then she'll be down," I informed him.

He nodded and gave one last smile before going into the kitchen to find the menu for Monsia's. I fell back onto the couch and closed my eyes; he had looked more like his old self when I woke him up. Today was what we needed, time to relax and think about everything. And, most of all we just needed to be with each other without a care in the world, something we haven't been able to do in a long time.

I heard Danni running down the stairs and then flop to my left side on the couch. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She had that look on her face that told me she wanted to tell me all about her day. I nodded slightly and her smile broadened to show all her teeth.

"So, we were playing football today at school and Jonathon told me I couldn't play 'cause I'm a girl," she started. I smiled, knowing where this was going. She was a tomboy, something that I wouldn't deny and didn't mind one bit. It made her so… her. "So, I challenged him to one on one. I totally whooped him," she continued. "Football starts in a couple weeks. I can't believe soccer season is over. We were great."

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather play softball?" I tried. She had wanted to play football for years, but we wouldn't budge. So, she stuck with soccer, which she had been playing since she was three, the youngest age she was allowed. Finally, this year she got us to allow her to do football, but she said she wanted to stick with soccer too.

"Nope," she shook her head, "the two footballs for me please."

I laughed, "Okay, okay."

"Pizza is ordered," Eric announced, sitting down on my right side.

"Yes!" Danni cheered. Then her attitude changed, "Guess what Taylor Cone said today."

Eric and I looked at each at the mention on the girl who had made the comment about Eric and me a couple days ago. He smiled and turned to her, "What?"

"She said that the Rebels are planning on trying to overthrow them again. I don't believe it. It's been like ten years," she told us.

Eric and I were both momentarily stunned at this. Talking about such stuff can get you into a lot of trouble if you weren't careful. Plus, to the most of their knowledge, nothing new was being planned.

I took the initiative to start this time, "It was over three-hundred that we were free before they came in."

"Yes, but this is something that you can't talk to freely about, you know that?" he asked.

"Yes, but I trust you," Danni told us.

Eric nodded, "Okay, then what you have to do is just trust the Rebels, okay? Trust who is doing what's right," he told her.

"How do you know who's doing right?" she asked, he face sad. "You hear so much, I just don't know what to believe."

"You just know. And, you have to trust those around you," I jumped in.

She nodded, "Thanks." Then, she got up and walked up the stairs and into her room.

I leaned against Eric. The fighting is something we didn't expect to come back. We thought it might, but also didn't think it was possible at the same time. Everyone had become so scared.

"What will we do?" I ask him. I want to be part of this. This time, I want to help; I want to show my daughter what it's like to grow up with real freedom.

"What ever we have to," was his cryptic answer.

I sighed. I understood him; us doing anything could put Danni in so much danger. Calleigh and Ryan flashed through my mind as I thought of it all. With Horatio and Yelina gone also, the team that had formed here in Miami would be greatly hurt. I'm not even sure how possible it would to revolt at all around here. With all the torture headquarters having been set up around here, no one wanted to try anything.

There was a knock on the door. The pizza, I expected. I rubbed a hand across my face and got up and went over to the door. But, as I opened the door, I was faced with something I didn't expect.

* * *

_Any idea's what is there? Leave a review for an update. Reviews make me update faster!_


	3. Must be done

**Here is the next part of the story. Hope you are enjoying it so far!**

**Don't own em.**

* * *

I couldn't believe who I was looking at. It was just impossible. Well, more like it was improbable. I blinked a couple times, not knowing what I should say.

"Mrs. Delko," he greeted with a slight bow of his head.

"Horatio?" my greeting came out like a question and in a barely audible whisper.

"Natalia, Who is it?" Eric's voice sounded from behind me and I turned as he came into the entry hall. He stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide.

Horatio cleared his throat, "Hello Eric. I have something to talk to you and Natalia about. If you don't mind us coming in, that is."

He moved slightly and for the first time I notice the three other people. Yelina was standing calmly behind Horatio. A much older Ray Jr. was standing beside her and a young girl that was the spitting image of Yelina, with the excepted of her blue eyes, standing by him.

"Of course," I moved to the side and allowed them to enter and Eric showed them to the front room. I entered behind them and looked at the girl, "Hello Lorene. I'm Natalia. I haven't seen you since you were a baby. How about I introduce you to someone?"

She nodded her head and I smiled, "Danni!"

"Yes, momma?" she yelled running down the stairs, stopping as she entered the front room to see the room full of people. She recognized the red head man and the woman from old photos of the team, but not the other two.

"Danni, this is Horatio, Yelina, and Ray. We have to talk about something. This right here is Horatio and Yelina's daughter. Her name is Lorene and she's only a couple months older than you. Everyone this is our daughter Danielle," I quickly introduced and everyone said a quick hey. "Okay, why don't you take her up and show her your room?"

"Okay," she shrugged. "Come on." She grabbed Lorene's hand and took off back up the stairs.

"She seems like a ball of fire," Yelina commented, smiling.

Eric chuckled, "Soccer and football for her."

"When was she born?" Horatio questioned.

"About a week after you all left," I answered, and then my demeanor changed. "It's true isn't it? We're going to go back into war."

A slight nod was received from Horatio, "Yes, it seems that way. This is why we flew back here. Well, Ray and I flew back. I tried to get Yelina to stay with Lorene."

"I've told you this," Yelina shook her head; "I'm going to help."

"It could put both you and Lorene in danger just being here," he argued.

She crossed her arms, "And you and Ray are in danger being here."

"I…" he sighed, it'd seem he'd lost this battle many times.

I sighed, "We've got to do this."

The close of a bedroom door took the adults attention to the upstairs. Eric rolled his eyes, "That girl has got to learn to stop eavesdropping."

"Best we call them down here?" I question Eric and Horatio and Yelina.

Eric nodded and looked over at Horatio and Yelina. With a nod, Yelina answered, "I guess we had better talk to them. Lorene!"

"Danni!" I called after Yelina had finished. The sound of two pairs of feet running down the stairs came seconds later, and a couple more seconds later, the two little girls popped their heads into the room.

"Yes?" Danni asked sweetly, a small smile on her face. It was obvious she was very aware that that they had been caught.

"We are supposing you heard?" Eric asked.

Instead of an answer from Danni, Lorene turned to Horatio, "Is it true, Daddy? Are we all in danger just being here?"

"Lori," Horatio tried to calm his daughter but in the end knew he had to be truthful with her, "yes. It is very possible."

Danni's eyes turned wide, "Momma, they do things to people here. They hurt them."

I sat down on the ground and Danni came over and hugged me. "I know," I replied. "I am very aware of it. But, I need you to not worry. Okay? I need you to trust us and to not worry?"

"Yes, Momma," she nodded.

"Now," Eric sat down beside me, "what have we discussed about eavesdropping?"

"To not to," she replied, chewing gently on the nail of her pinky finger on her left hand.

"That's right. Now, remember what we discussed earlier? About not telling anyone?" Eric asked. Danni nodded and he continued, "That includes this. And, that includes not telling Melissa."

"Yes sir," Danni nodded again, and then turned to look at Lorene, who was standing by her mother. "Come on Lori, I've got the new football game."

"Football?" I heard Lorene say, just before the door closed and their voices were muffled.

I looked outside; the sky had darkened not only by the fact that it was getting late but also by clouds since I let Horatio in. It looked like it was about to rain. It hadn't rained in near six weeks.

I sighed. I loved the rain. Ten years ago, I would stand and dance in the rain. Eric would even join me sometimes. It was once again back in those times when I could be carefree. But, maybe, just maybe, if we were lucky, those times weren't too far off anymore.

Eric must have caught the look in my eye as I stared at the quickly darkening sky. His arm came around me and he pulled me to him. He looked up at Horatio, Yelina, and Ray.

I turned and looked at him and he nodded and said, "We'll help."

I nodded in agreement. My thoughts traveled through the years, back when Calleigh and Ryan had been here. I knew we must do this now. We have to do this for them, we have to do this for Danni and Lori, we have to do this everyone else out that, and we have to do this for ourselves.

We are falling apart, I can feel it. Not us as a couple, we are falling apart as individuals. We are losing ourselves slowly, hanging onto each other and the little we have left for our lives. I can see by looking at Yelina and Horatio that they are the same. Similar thought run through their heads that run through ours. They want Lori as happy and we want Danni. They want her to see live before all this, how they were before all this. And so now, we have to fight to get back everything we had before. The only draw back, we could lose everything in the process.

* * *

_Good? Bad? In between? Tell me what you think. Review for update._


	4. It's all starting

**Ah, update. For real. Bleh, been busy with other stories and this semester is crazy. No joke. It is. Hope you enjoy this one.**

**I still don't own any of it. Which, is actually quite sad.**

* * *

I stared out the window. The rain had finally started falling. By this point, the pizza had been delivered and quickly eaten. The two boxes that were ordered seem to be fine with everyone. We had showed Horatio the guest room where he and Yelina could stay. Danni had a trundle under her bed that Lori could use, and Ray had offered to take the pull out couch in the front room.

But, now I stood staring at the rain through the window. The rain, it was a sign. A sign of what was to come. What was already coming. There was now no way to stop it. We'd gotten in contact with some of the others who were working underground. It was official that they were all reorganizing.

It was settled that Horatio and the rest would be living with us for now, since no houses were for sell. Horatio and Ray could get a job with Eric, since they were looking for more people. Yelina could stay home, which would provide some much appreciated company for me. And, Lori would start school with Danni. Lori starting school would arise questions. New students weren't unheard of, but they were rare, since you couldn't move. International students would pop up every now and again.

I knew that they'd have to work to get some credibility. New comers were always seen as threats. The possibility that they could have been working under cover. The Powers would make a visit soon. But, Horatio had the flight tickets to prove that they were from out of country. And, for the time being, they'd be safe.

A pair of arms snaked their way around my waist and I leaned back into Eric's embrace. I was scared. I knew that he knew it. Just like I was the first go around. I had doubts, worries where this would lead. Last time, it led to the deaths of Ryan and Calleigh. I'm scared to think where it could this time.

"I'll be okay," his voice was soothing and I couldn't help but relax against him. He could still get me to do that. Forget and stop worrying. Even if it was only for a few seconds or however long his embrace lasted.

It turned this time. Didn't last as long as it would… As it should. I felt a tear escape and make it's way down my face. I turned and buried my head into his chest, shaking my head, "I'm scared. There's so much at stake. So much to be lost."

"But, there's so much to gain. It's worth the fight. For Danni to be able to go outside. Down to the beach. Without the fear of The Powers taking her. Using her. She could dance in the rain like you use to do. Everyone can relax at her games and they can be watched without fear of something happening," Eric whispered to me gently. Reminding me of all the reasons why we should do this.

"And, what would it all be worth, if we lost her along the way? Nothing would be worth it, Eric. The whole thing would be pointless. I still wouldn't be able to live free. I'd be barred down by the hurt from losing our daughter," I told him, looking up into his eyes. I saw the same fear in his eyes.

Before he could say anything her voice interrupted our conversation as she stated, "I find it worth it. I find it all worth it. So, worth it." We turned and looked at her and saw the determination in her eyes. "I wanna know what it's like to live. Live like you guys did, like Ray was telling Lori and me about. Think about all the other kids. They all have something to gain from it, too. I'd feel awful selfish sitting here telling you not too for me, when there are thousands of others that need it, as well. So, it'd be worth it."

"But, in the end, we could lose you," my eyes were still tearful at what she was saying.

She shook her head and smiled, "One for a thousand. The odds are pretty good. They deserve as much as I do. Do this for them, too." She walked over and hugged us before heading up the stairs, "Night."

I turned and looked at Eric. He had that look. That look that meant he was thinking. Our daughter surprised us sometimes. Random times of seriousness in between her ten years old crazy times. Eric nodded, "She's my inspiration. I'm going to do it for her, but also the other children just like her." I looked at him a nodded, though I was sure that I still had hesitation in my eyes. He bent down kissed me, "I'm going on up."

He went up the stairs and I returned to staring out the window. The doubts, they weren't gone. The feeling that something horrible was going to happen still sickened my stomach. I wouldn't go away. I knew this. Same as last time. When it all started, I knew something horridly bad would happen. And, it had. I just prayed that it was wrong this time.

"They are both right," Horatio's voice surprised me and I spun around to where he was leaning just inside the doorway. "You need to believe that this is all for the best. I know that you do. Just like you did ten years ago when you refused to run away from the danger even though you we're pregnant."

"And, now you know that I'm not going to run this time," I smiled slightly. "It's just, at that point, no one had been lost. The danger wasn't imprinted into my mind from an image. By people I knew. This time, I know how it can all end from experience. I can lose everything."

"If you don't think you can take this risk. And, Natalia, the risk is big this time. They are going to play all out. They won't leave one of us behind. If you don't want to, the private flight that got Yelina and I here, can get you and Danni out," he told her, giving her an out.

She shook her head and let out a soft laugh, "Now, H, you know me better than that. Offering something so sweet, yet knowing I won't be able to bring myself to take it. There are still a few safe places here. The lab is untouched. If worse comes to worse, we'll find a way to keep her safe. She'd be just against leaving Eric here as I would be."

Horatio nodded and a knock sounded through the house. I moved to the door and pulled it open. I looked into the face of Jeremy Cooke. He played messenger for the fighters. Phone lines, even cells, weren't reliable and The Powers could easily listen in on your conversations. The mail was checked and read before being dispersed. So, Jeremy took on the task that not many would. He delivered messages along a system. About forty different drop off stations that he'd check daily or drop off messages for the next messenger to pick up. A risky business, for if you were caught, you'd surely be dead.

I took the box of chocolates, which I knew would contain the letter and asked him to wait for a second. He came into the house and I called Eric down. He came down followed by everyone, including Danni and Lori. I opened the box to find two letters. She opened the first letter to see the familiar writing of a fellow CSI from New York.

N- 

_It's starting. I'm not sure if H came back. I'm sure he will once he catches on to this. But, if he's not, I hope you and E are in. There should be an organization setting up there. Though, I'm sure that you are part of the group heading it._

_Be careful. I'm sure it'll get bad. Write us back._

_-M_

Natalia had also written and received the letters, so she was the most prominently know one to write to and was the one addressed. I looked at the second one and opened it to find it from the CSI team from Las Vegas.

N- 

_I'm sure you have been contacted by M at this point. And, I'm just as sure that H is there. We are all in this. First attack is planned for tomorrow here. I'm not sure how organized you have everything there. But, we want it all to be as corresponded as possible and around 3 our time._

_Be send on to M. Be careful and good luck._

_-G_

I wrote back simply on the first one, _H is here. All is safe and we have been talking. We shall be heading to meet others tomorrow to organize. G is planning a simultaneous attack at three their time. You be careful as well._

To the second, my reply was,_ The word has been sent and we will participate. The group has only been partially started. H is here. Good luck._

I handed him the letters in two different gift boxes, "I trust these to be delivered promptly and before three Las Vegas time."

"Of course, Mrs. Delko. As always. Word has been sent of a meeting at the undersides of Carrington's Bar. For three in the morning, Mrs. Delko," he responded.

"Thank you, Mr. Cooke. And, do be careful," she opened the door and he walked out telling her that he would be careful.

She shut the door and looked at everyone and nodded, "It's started."

* * *

_So, there's an update. Yay! Hope you liked it. Review with criticism. Constructive criticism. Tell me what you think. And, for an update._


End file.
